Affairs of the Heart: Kitty
by Adela H
Summary: Kitty's courtship with John Lucas is about to enter the betrothal state, but Lydia finds she has feelings for John Lucas too. How can she make him see he loves her? To what lengths will she go to win him over? Sequel to the first Affairs of the Heart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my next installment of Affairs of the Heart, Lydia and Kitty are the main characters. I promise a happy ending for Kitty, not so much for Lydia. Working on a subtitle, help is much appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Chapter One

Lydia spied Kitty and John Lucas from the parlor window and frowned. They were strolling through the garden path, a narrow, graveled lane surrounded on either side by roses, interspersed with lilacs and honeysuckle. A short distance away was Mary, following in their wake, pausing occasionally to sniff a newly bloomed rose. Lydia narrowed her eyes at the sight and huffed. On the other side of the room she was in was Mrs. Bennet speaking with her sister, Mrs. Phillips, who had come to visit to hear any news of her newly married niece to one Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire.

"And so they are settled at Pemberley then?" Mrs. Phillips asked of her sister.

"Yes," Mrs. Bennet said, putting her cup of tea down on the side table, a muted clinking noise as cup hit saucer. "Mr. Darcy wished for Elizabeth to see her new home straight away. After finishing off Miss Darcy's season they all retired to Derbyshire. Once they are settled they assured me they would ask for me to visit, though I am loath to go for it would mean separating dear Kitty from John Lucas."

Both women looked toward the window, where Lydia was seated, and could barely discern the couple in the distance. "They make a fine couple," Mrs. Phillip said, smiling. Lydia snorted.

"Fine couple indeed," Lydia pouted, resting her head upon her arm, which rested on the window sill.

John Lucas was a fine man, tall, dark haired with bright blue eyes and very athletic looking. Kitty had gone on and on about his medal he won for fencing so much so that Lydia was very tempted to poke her with whatever needle she had at hand next time she brought it up. Add insult to injury by everyone she met congratulating Kitty on catching such a fine fiance. It just wasn't fair!

Before going away to school John Lucas had been a gangly youth, all limbs and too tall for his person. Lydia remembered him having the goofiest grin, and a mouth full of teeth. Even though she herself was but twelve, she had, at that age, begun to notice the male sex, and how it differed from woman kind. She could already discern a handsome man from a homely one, and appreciated the former, while scoffing at the latter. She had not given John Lucas another thought all those years in between, for why should she? He never aroused her interest, not even when he came home at end of term. She had thought he would forever remain the awkward fifteen year old.

Until Kitty noticed him.

"It is a shame they are not formally engaged," Mrs. Phillips voice brought Lydia back from her reverie. She looked out the window but could not longer espy her sister and would-be suitor, nor Mary. They either went to the orchard, or 'round back of the house to the pond.

"Yes, his Father was adamant they court a year before becoming engaged," Mrs. Bennet tsked. She was of the mind that if you fancied someone you best marry them straight away. "Then after they are engaged it would be another year or so before they can marry. John is to go into law, as well as manage the Home farm."

"Yes," Mrs. Phillips nodded, "my husband has told me the details of the arrangement. Though why he cannot stay here and learn under my husband is beyond my knowledge. Hatfield is no better than Meryton in anything, least of all law." There was pause between the women in which they both fumed over the idea of the Lucas' thinking so very little Meryton. "As to their informal arrangement, you know how those Lucas' are. Saphronia went through beaux as a youth like no other girl I knew, and only settled on Sir William because of his prospects. If young John Lucas takes it into his head to marry a passing heiress, you have no recourse."

Mrs. Bennet frowned at the idea of any of her girls being looked over, not bothering to take into account that heiresses were few and far between in Meryton. "Well," she took her tea up and took a sip, "then Kitty should just have to hold his interest."

The matter being settled, Mrs. Phillips rose to leave her sister, exclaiming once again at her luck to have kept her home and see two daughters married to fine gentlemen, and another on the same way. Lydia bade her a farewell, but remained at the window seat while Mrs. Bennet went to speak to cook over that night's supper.

It didn't really matter to her that John Lucas was showing Kitty his affections, not really. The fact that he looked over herself to do so is what irritated her. Lydia was sure that if she had been home when John Lucas had first arrived home after school he wouldn't have given Kitty a second glance. Lydia was by far the prettiest Bennet daughter, to her it was common knowledge. It wasn't her fault she was born so out of order or that her Mother dragged her to Scarborough when John chose to first set eyes on Kitty. Why, he was probably regretting his mistake at this very moment, forced to look into Kitty's dull brown eyes, and listen to her uninspired speeches. Kitty was _nothing_ without Lydia to guide her.

"If only he knew what he was missing," Lydia muttered under her breath as she watched her Aunt's carriage carry her away.

Oh my! A most dreadful, delicious thought entered her head. He _should_ know what he was missing, thought Lydia. It wouldn't be fair to anyone if John Lucas married the wrong Bennet. Once he realized what a mistake he had made, of course he would be hers to take up or discard at will. She wasn't exactly sure at the moment whether she wanted to be Mrs. John Lucas or hold out for a man who wore regimentals, but the choice should be hers to make.

"Lydia Lucas," she mused, a wicked smile playing across her girlish features.

Meanwhile, outside Kitty was saying goodbye to John Lucas, their gloved hands held together. She blushed as John leaned forward and whispered in her ear how he would miss her while he was away. Looking into his bright blue eyes did funny thing to her heart, so she focused on his nose.

"After I finish practicing law under Mr. Tuttle, I shall buy a cozy cottage for us," he assured her. "Would you like that, my Kitten?"

Kitty giggled at his use of a pet name for her. She took a surreptitious look toward Mary, who frowned at the both of them and looked as if she were ready to place herself between them.

Clearing her throat, Kitty said, "That sounds nice, Mr. Lucas."

John gave a small laugh before squeezing her hands in his, then bidding her a fond farewell. "And to you, Miss Benet," John called as he was walking away, "a fond farewell. Give my regards to your Mother."

Mary gave a curt nod, then sidled up next to Kitty. "Though I did not find anything untoward in your manners, it would be best if you kept your distance. A female's reputation is fragile without idle gossip speculating about her."

"Oh Mary," Kitty huffed as she made her way to the house, "John and I are to be married. Who cares if it's hastened by speculative gossip."

"You _should_ care!" Mary called, catching up. "You are not formally engaged and therefore he has no obligation to marry you, should you come to ruin. Remember, Kitty, Papa is dead and there are few male relatives who would risk their lives challenging a young man like Mr. John Lucas for your sake."

"Oh, Mary, must you always be sermonizing?" Kitty pushed through the door to the house and ran up the stairs to her room to freshen up, leaving Mary below, looking very grieved and feeling as if she were the only Bennet left at Longbourn with any sense at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Terribly sorry for not clarifying. This fiction is a sequel to a previous fiction I wrote titled Affairs of the Heart, of which I will now provide a synopsis for those who do not wish to read that story, but want to continue with this one. In Affairs of the Heart, Elizabeth marries Mr. Collins because she has knowledge her Father is dying. When she goes to Rosings she meets Mr. Darcy there in which they befriend each other and fall in love. Elizabeth, quite despising her own husband, has an affair with Mr. Darcy which produces a child. She goes into early labor when she discovers Mr. Darcy has married. During her convalescence Mr. Collins has been nothing but kindness and she grows to respect him. Her Father dies and they take possession of Longbourn, a year later Collins dies. Elizabeth is on the cusp of a new romance and has decided to marry this new man when Mr. Darcy comes again into her life and reveals his wife has died in childbirth and wishes to marry her. They get married and live, that's right, happily ever after.

While I was writing that story, stories for nearly all the young girls in P&P came to me. I intend to write a story for Anne de Bourgh, and one for Mary as well.

Chapter Two

"Mama," Lydia sweetly said as she sat next to her Mother who was embroidering flowers onto a piece of cloth. "I asked Kitty if I might wear her green dress to the Assembly next week and she refused. Do not you think it would look better on me rather than her?"

Mrs. Bennett looked up from her work into her daughter's eyes. She had ever been indulgent towards her youngest girl, having a special regard for her as she very much reminded her of her younger self. If this had been a year ago she would have agreed and forced the matter with Kitty, but seeing as Kitty's prospects were much more in hand than Lydia's, she said, "Let Kitty wear the green dress, my dear. You look lovely in your pink silk."

Lydia fumed, but quickly composed herself. "Mama, my pink silk is from last year, and quite out of style! Besides, green is not Kitty's color, I wonder at her picking it in the first place."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Bennett laughed, "Kitty looks fine in green." Lydia was about to protest further when Mrs. Bennett said, "No more, Lydia, you are aggravating my nerves."

Lydia stomped out of the room, hands balled into fists. She knew Kitty looked well in the green dress, too well. She had hoped to take that advantage from her at the Assembly by wearing it herself and presenting a picture of lovely elegance to John Lucas who would take one look at her and cast off Kitty. But it was not to be. She stomped her little foot on the tiled floor, wondering what she should do now.

"Well," she finally thought, "if I can't wear it then I shall just have to prevent Kitty from wearing it."

Lydia waited until the next day when Kitty walked with Mrs. Bennett and Mary into Meryton. Feigning a headache, Lydia stayed behind and watched from her window as the trio walked down the gravel drive and onto the road toward the town. Waiting until she could no longer see them Lydia hastened to Kitty's room. She opened the closet door and there hanging on a hook was the green dress. Lydia ran her fingers over the fabric, relishing the softness, much like the velvety petal of a rose. She took the dress out of the closet and standing in front of the mirror on Kitty's dresser, she held the dress up to her body.

"I look ten times better than Kitty ever would," Lydia said, swaying back and forth, smiling at her reflection as the skirt of the dress swayed with her body.

Thinking it a pity to ruin such a dress, she wondered what she could possibly do to it that would go unnoticed until the day of the Assembly, and yet be so beyond repair. Lydia looked toward the sleeve, wondering if tearing it at the hem would be enough, but no, that could easily be fixed. Perhaps a tear down the back? Possibly, but easily noticeable. A stain? Now that would work. A stain, perhaps in the folds of the skirt, so at first look it is not seen, but once adorned would be glaringly obvious.

Lydia smiled wickedly a she took the dress with her down to the study that Elizabeth had taken over after their Father's death. A room that had once been cluttered with books and odd contraptions their Father had collected over the years had been cleaned and made tidy by Elizabeth. There, sitting atop the desk, was a well of ink. Making sure no one was around, Lydia took the dress to the desk, grabbed a quill and dipped it into the murky ink. She let the ink drop onto the dress inside a fold until it was the size of an egg. Once the ink had dried, she held the dress up and smiled. The folds of the skirt hid the ink nicely, but once Kitty put the dress on she would notice it right away.

"Or if she doesn't," Lydia thought as she took the dress back to Kitty's room, "then she'll be made to look a fool when it is noticed as she dances. Oh, how much more fun that would be."

After putting the dress carefully away, Lydia retired to her room and nestled down into the covers of her bed, waiting for the others to return. Mrs. Bennett checked on Lydia upon her return, who said she felt better and would join the family for supper. All throughout the meal Lydia tried her hardest to keep from smiling or laughing so as not to give herself away. No one suspected a thing!

s-S-s

"Mama!" Kitty's scream shattered the otherwise peacefulness of the house.

Mrs. Bennett exited her room, Sally on her heels who had been dressing her hair. "What is it?" She asked, looking her daughter over and found her unharmed other than a tear stained face.

"My dress!" Kitty held up the offending garment for her Mother to see who looked shocked at seeing the ink stain just below the waist. "It is ruined!"

Mary, who had dressed herself and been ready the last half hour, climbed the stairs to see what was all the commotion about just as Lydia exited her room, her pink silk on, hair still unbound and cascading down her shoulders is thick curls waiting for Sally's nimble fingers to put it up.

"Is that ink?" Mrs. Bennett ran her finger over the stain. "Oh, Kitty, you are careless."

"Me?" Kitty dropped her arms, the dress hanging by her side. "I didn't so this! I've never been anywhere near an ink well with this dress on."

"Well, I'm sure the dress didn't hop off the hook and venture to the study by itself." Mrs. Bennett took the dress out of Kitty's hands. "It is a shame, but I do believe it is ruined for good."

Kitty let out a wail and turned to see a smirking Lydia, and a sorrowful Mary. "I suppose you could wear the pink silk, same as me." Lydia said before going into her room, giggling.

Mary opened her arms to Kitty, who ran into them as another fit of tears came over her. "There, there," Mary soothed, patting her sister's back. "I do believe I have a solution, but we must make haste."

Kitty looked imploringly into Mary's eyes, but before she could question further, Mary pulled her by the arm into her room. Opening her trunk at the foot of her bed, Mary pulled out a beautiful lavender dress embroidered with white and pink flowers, with a green satin ribbon adorning the sleeves and waist.

"Is that Jane's dress?" Kitty asked, fingering the delicate flowers.

"Yes, she gave it me before she left, along with two other dresses," Mary pointed to the trunk where a white and blue dress were folded gently amongst the gloves, stockings and other articles of clothing. "I've never had occasion to wear them, and I think if we brought the hem up on this one it would fit you quite nicely."

Kitty smiled, looked into her sisters eyes and said, "Thank you Mary."

Mary cast her eyes down, unused to gratitude. "Quickly, put it on and I shall help to pin it." The girls made quick work of the dress and after Sally was finished with Lydia's hair she was asked to join the two girls in Mary's room where she twisted and braided Kitty's hair into an elegant coiffure.

"My, Miss, you do look regal," Sally said, admiring Kitty's reflection.

"Thank you Sally, and you Mary," Kitty rose from the chair just as Mrs. Bennett called down from the foyer that if they did not make haste she would leave the two of them behind.

"You go ahead of me, Mary," Kitty said, "I am just going to retrieve a shawl from my room."

Mary nodded her head, then made her way down the stairs, a book in hand. She detested Assemblies and Balls and any gathering that was designed for young ladies to flaunt themselves in front of men. She would have preferred to stay home altogether by Mrs. Bennett would never hear of it. So Mary had taken to bringing a book with her so as to sit quietly in a corner and read by herself. As she descended the stairs she informed her Mother and sister that Kitty would be down momentarily, noticing Lydia looking quite excited.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Bennett looked toward the top of the stairs were Kitty stood, shawl in hand. "You do look lovely, dear."

"Thank you, Mama," Kitty traipsed down the rest of the stairs and joined the party.

"Where did you get that dress?" Lydia demanded, tugging at the skirt.

"Mary lent it to me," Kitty smiled, pulling the fabric out of Lydia's hands. "How fortunate for me to have such a beautiful dress in reserve, no?"

Lydia's eyes narrowed. Did Kitty suspect she caused the ink stain on her other dress? There was no proof, no way she could lay the blame at her feet. "Yes," she finally said, "fortunate indeed."

"Come, girls, we must hurry," Mrs. Bennett all but pushed her daughters out of the house and into the waiting carriage.

Talk was minimal on the way to the Meryton Assembly. Mary was lost in thought, Kitty was shooting daggers at Lydia, who was staring out the window. Mrs. Bennett was mentally calculating which local boys were sure to be there and if any of them were good enough for Lydia. She had long ago resigned herself to having Mary always by her side. It would be nice when all her girls were married and she could retire perhaps to Pemberley with Mary to keep her company, read to her and play for her.

"Will John Lucas be here?" Mrs. Bennett asked of Kitty.

"Yes, he said he would attend." Kitty blushed. Though she was not engaged to him yet, she would send messages to him through Maria, who would in turn give her John's messages. It was exciting, receiving and sending clandestine messages.

As the carriage came to the building, the footman opened the door and handed Mrs. Benet out first, then Mary. As Kitty was stepping out of the carriage she felt a tug on her dress. She stopped, looked back and saw Lydia's foot atop the hem of her dress.

"Lydia! Get off my dress!"

Lydia's eyes grew wide as she saw Kitty staring at her, "Sorry," she mumbled, then removed her foot.

She had placed her foot there purposefully, hoping to tear the dress and force Kitty into the lady's room to fix it while she went in search of John Lucas. Blast it! Were the fates determined to ruin Lydia's future? The more her attempts at thwarting Kitty's marriage to John fell to pieces, the more she felt herself to be in love with him and the more determined she was to having him. She would just have to resign herself to dancing with him. All she needed was a few minutes of his time for him to realize he loved her as well.

As she entered the room she cast her eyes about the faces of those in attendance, searching for John. There, over by a group of young men, was John Lucas. Darn, and there was Kitty, sidling next to the refreshment table so as to gain his notice.

"Lads, here is the young lady I was telling you about," John introduce Kitty to his companions, a Mr. Thomas Hammond and a Mr. Robert Radcliffe. "And here is her younger sister, Miss Lydia Bennett."

The men looked between the two girls, bowed, and said how pleased they were to make the acquaintance of two such lovely girls. While they waited for the music to begin, the group talked of trivial things, Lydia paying the least amount of attention.

"I do hope to beg a dance of you, Miss Lydia," Robert Radcliffe said.

"And I as well," Thomas Hammond said.

Lydia gave them a coquettish smile as she looked down at her fan. "I would be honored, I'm sure. And you may have one as well," she said to John, who looked at her stunned.

"Why yes, of course. The first set is with your sister, and the second with Miss Harrington, but I would be pleased to dance the third."

Lydia smiled up at him, pushing out her chest so as to show off her low neckline. He glanced down, to which Lydia giggled. "Fabulous!" Now all she need do was suffer through two tedious dances and then he would be hers.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for the mix-up. I'll try to be more careful in the future. This is the third chapter. Thanks to everyone who informed me)

Chapter Three

There was a pause between sets two and three, in which both Lydia and Kitty were escorted to their Mama while their previous dance partners went to get them a glass of punch.

"I don't know what you're playing at," Kitty hissed, "but whatever it is it won't work."

Lydia huffed, "I don't know what you mean."

"Really?" Kitty mocked, turning to fully face her sister. "First you try to take my dress for yourself, and when Mama won't let you it suddenly has an ink stain? Then you try to rip the dress I'm wearing by stepping on it. And then you brazenly ask John to dance with you."

Lydia turned her head away, "Kitty, you sound waspish."

"Ha!" Kitty exclaimed before their drinks were delivered. "I'll have my eye on you the entire dance."

When John Lucas came to escort Lydia onto the dance floor Kitty glared at Lydia. She was escorted herself onto the floor by Mr. Goulding, a congenial man who liked to talk about his experiments in grafting, to which Kitty gave the barest attention to. She watched as John and Lydia went through the movements of the dance, Lydia holding his hand a little longer, standing closer to him than was appropriate, and suddenly it dawned on her. Lydia wasn't just trying to ruin her chances with John, she was trying usurp her place in his affections.

"Well it wont' work!"

s-S-s

John Lucas had just told the most horridly boring tale of his time at school, to which Lydia exclaimed over it. When he told a joke she made sure to laugh. When they were across from each other she kept her eyes on his, when they stood close she tried to push her body into his. She had perfected her art when the militia were in Meryton and now she was using all the charm in her arsenal she had on John Lucas.

"Oh, ouch, oh my," Lydia limped away from the line of dancing couples, John Lucas following her.

"Are you alright, Miss Lydia?" He asked, trying to help her to a seat nearest her Mother, but she hobbled toward the secluded corner by the open window.

"I would prefer to sit by the window, it is awfully stuffy in here," Lydia grabbed a hold of his arm and he obliged her by assisting her to an empty chair.

"Shall I fetch your Mother?" He asked, glancing across the room toward Mrs. Bennett.

"No!" Lydia shouted, grabbing hold of his hand lest he wander from her. "No, I just need a moment. Will you join me?"

John looked from the empty seat next to her, to where Kitty was dancing with Mr. Goulding. There was at least ten more minutes to the set, the least he could do was keep Kitty's sister company until it was over.

"Sure," he smiled and sat beside her.

"It is a bit chilly," Lydia said as she scooted closer to him.

"Would you like to move away from the window?" He asked.

"No, silly, this is exactly where I want to be." She looked up into his eyes, batting her lashes at him.

"Is there something in your eye?" He asked.

Lydia sighed, "No, just the wind." She thought a moment before saying, "Kitty told me you won a medal in fencing?"

The next five minutes were spent in listening to him recount his fencing match. My, Lydia had never known a boy to talk so much about himself and so little about her own self. She only had a few more minutes before the song ended and then Kitty would rush over to them for sure. She would have to change tactics and fast.

When John turned his head to look at the dancing couples Lydia quickly plucked her ear bob off her ear and dropped it between her breasts. "Oh, my," she exclaimed. When she was sure John had turned to look at her, she leaned her body toward him as she pulled at the hem of her neckline. "My ear bob just fell into my dress, can you see it?"

John's eyes widened as he beheld her bosom. Out of all her many attractions, she was most proud of her bosom. While Jane, Mary and Kitty all had small bosoms, Lydia and Elizabeth were the only ones with ample breasts, and Lydia was not afraid to use hers.

"I-uh, that is," John stammered, staring at her cleavage and the hint of gold which nestled between her breasts.

"Oh, there it is," Lydia brought her hand slowly down her neckline, caressing the lace against her skin, then reached between her breasts to pluck out the treasure. She smiled when she saw John's face redden and he gulped. "How silly of me."

"John!" A breathless Kitty came up to them as the next song began. "I do believe you promised me this dance?"

"Yes," John stumbled as he tried to stand, then righted himself. Holding his arm out to Kitty he led her onto the dance floor as the dancing began.

Lydia smiled. So that is what it would take to gain his attentions. Well, Lydia knew exactly what to do now.

The Assembly continued on, Lydia dancing with as many men as she could, laughing to herself whenever she caught John Lucas looking bashfully at her. She knew he was still remembering her fine figure. And every time she looked at him she found something new that she liked. The way he styled his hair, or the cut of his jacket or the sound of his voice. She was convinced she was in love with him and that given enough persuasion, he would fall in love her as well. Kitty was nothing compared to her.

The carriage ride home proved to be as silent as the ride to the Assembly. Mrs. Bennett had fallen asleep, Mary sat in contemplative silence while Kitty stared daggers at Lydia. As the girls made their way to their rooms Kitty pulled Lydia into her own room, shutting the door.

"Lydia," she hissed under her breath, "I saw you with John! How could you?"

"How could I what?" Lydia asked, feigning ignorance.

"Why would you try to steal him away from me?" Kitty continued, ignoring Lydia's fake ignorance.

"A man cannot be stolen away from a girl if he doesn't wish it." Was all Lydia would allow.

"Oh, you are so hateful!" Kitty stomped her foot. "I have seen through your schemes as I'm sure has John. We are to be married!"

"Oh really? And when is that?" Lydia stood straight, watching Kitty sputter. "Dear Kitty, if John truly wished to marry you it would be done already."

Before Kitty could say another word Lydia strolled out of the room and into her own, satisfied with that night's conquest.


End file.
